


Phantom

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phantom;<br/>a : something apparent to sense but with no substantial existence : apparition.<br/>b : something elusive or visionary.<br/>c : an object of continual dread or abhorrence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

* * *

 

_‘Young man, watch out!’_

_Huh, what?_

 

“Shit! I’m late!” He cursed loudly as he walked out from his own room in a rush. He quickly got into his car, turned the engine on and then left the lot. Feeling lucky, he smiled wide enough when he saw the road wasn’t that busy. 

His smile was getting wider when he got the thing he wanted. He stared happily at the two tickets of the so famous drama musical on his hand, feeling proud that he could buy it. As he walked to the direction of his car, he shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans to get his phone. He quickly searched for the male’s number on his contact and then called it.

“Hyukjae!” He screamed right away when the said male picked his call.

_“Shh, Donghae! My ear is going to be deaf, seriously!”_ Hyukjae scolded him in a hushed tone. Donghae simply ignored him. He didn’t even say sorry. Seconds later he could hear the other male let out a heavy sigh from the other line. _“So… what’s up?”_ Hyukjae asked.

“I got the tickets for tonight musical! How about I pick you up tonight and—”

Hyukjae cut him right away.

_“Donghae.”_

“W-what?”

_“Oh God.”_ Hyukjae sighed again _. “I’m so sorry. I forgot to call you this morning. But I swore to god, I really did forget!”_  

“What are you going to say, Hyukjae?” Donghae’s tone was cold.

_“There was an accident just now. A young male got hit by a bus when he tried to cross the road. Luckily, he managed to survive but his condition is really serious and I have to take care of him.”_

“So? You can’t go?” His tone was flat. He never cared at all. Donghae still hated Hyukjae’s occupation as a doctor. 

Donghae could hear Hyukjae sighing again. _“Yeah, I can’t. I’m sorry, how about—Ah, Donghae! I should get ready. The patient is going to be here soon. Be careful if you are crossing the roads, okay! Bye!”_  

The line was dead. 

No hope. 

His plan to confess his feeling tonight towards Hyukjae was ruined. 

Donghae stopped his heels before yelling his frustration out of loud. “That fucking male should learn how to cross the road, for fuck’s sake—OOFFH!” 

Something… or rather someone just bumped his back all of sudden. With a dark face, Donghae quickly turned his head around to see the culprit. There he saw a male, maybe younger than him, in tracking suit busy rubbing his nose. Donghae didn’t say anything. He just watched the male and suddenly the latter lifted his head, looking at Donghae with a glare. Donghae was about to scream but the guy beat him first. 

“Yah!” He shouted while pointing his finger at his face. “You shouldn’t just stop walking all of sudden like that!” 

“I could stop whenever I want to! What the fuck is your problem, kid!?” Donghae shouted back. 

“I’m not a kid!” 

Donghae smirked hearing the young guy’s whine. “Wait.” Donghae was looking at his surroundings and then he realized something. “Yah! The road is empty for God’s sake. So why did you have to bump on me? By the way, it’s noon, why the hell are you wearing this kind of outfit?” Donghae couldn’t help to chuckle while mocking the other’s appearance. 

“I can wear whatever I want!” 

“You are not answering my question. Did you follow me around, huh!?” The guy looked away as he shoved both of his hands into the pocket of his sport jacket. “You really did follow me? Why? Did you want my money?” 

“Excuse me, I’m not a thief, okay!?” 

“I won’t easily buy that, kid.” 

“I am 22 years old, for your information! Are you around your 40, huh? And you just rejected by your friend to go to that drama musical with you?” He saw the younger male smirked at him. Donghae closed his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Young male.” He called before giving a playful slap on the other’s head. He heard him screaming in pain but he ignored it. “Did your mom teach you that eavesdropping is bad, huh!? I didn’t get rejected and I’m not on my 40 already, for your information.” 

“Why did you hit me!?” The younger complained. 

“For being rude.” He deadpanned. “What’s your name? Why did you follow me?” 

“I won’t tell you my name. I just need your ticket. Give it to me, now.” 

Donghae frowned hard seeing how the other acted towards him. “What ticket? Wait, the ticket for tonight drama musical?” 

“Geez, obviously! Stop asking and just give it to me! You don’t need it anymore, since that person didn’t want to go with you!” 

Donghae took a deep breath, trying to hold his anger at the stranger for bringing up that topic again. “You didn’t have money to buy the ticket, huh?” Donghae asked instead. He actually didn’t mind to give one of his tickets to this person though. He didn’t need it anymore. But this kid took his interest. His bad mood was even forgotten already by now. 

“I have! I even came earlier than you, so I didn’t need to queue up for too long. But they wouldn’t give me the ticket. I don’t understand why.” The young male was pouting a little, Donghae could see it. 

“They ignored you? How could them?” 

“They were an idiot, perhaps.” 

“How about you pay me one ticket and you will get the other one for free.” Donghae offered. The young male looked interested. 

“Wait!” He shouted. Donghae watched silently as the male searched the pocket of his pants for his money. “Umh…” A moment later the male looked at him quizzically. Donghae tried his best to smile while hiding his anger. 

“How is it… huh?” He asked. 

“I’m not interested anymore with your offer. Just give me one ticket.” The young male looked away. 

“Now I understand why they did ignore you. And I should just do the same before. I shouldn’t waste my time for a stranger like you.” Donghae turned away and was about to leave until the younger stopped him by gripping his arm tightly. 

“Listen to me first, please!” He screamed loudly. Donghae looked back to see the male staring at him intently. He then looked at his surroundings again to make sure that people weren’t staring at them both. 

Strangely, no one around them got bothered by this male’s loud scream at all. 

“This is embarrassing! Let me go!” Donghae tried to break the younger’s grip but he couldn’t since it was really strong.

“I need to watch it since I don’t know if I have another chance later.” A soft sniffle was heard. Donghae couldn’t believe that the male was crying. “Please.”

Donghae sighed as he took the younger’s hand in his. “If you were acting this nice before, you wouldn’t need to beg and cry like a baby.”

“W-what!? I-I am n-not c-crying!”

“Your face is obviously wet because of your tears.” Donghae said as he gently wiped the salty liquid from the younger’s face. “So, what’s your name?”

“K-Kyu…Hyun.” He said in whisper.

“Hyun? Is your name Hyun?”

“Kyuhyun!”

“It’s Hyun then. Hyunnie.”

“I told you, it’s Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun deadpanned.

“Now go home. Let’s meet up at this place again around seven at night. Are we clear?” Donghae explained.

“Are you going to trick me? You will just enter the venue by yourself right?” Kyuhyun said without losing a bit. His lips were pouting a bit. “And I’ll be waiting here alone.” He added.

“Oh, God.” Donghae sighed as he shook his head. He then took out the tickets and handed it to Kyuhyun. “You take them with you and I will come before seven.” The other looked so hesitant to take it. Donghae roughly shoved the ticket to the younger’s hand. “Well, if you secretly planned to watch it with your girlfriend later, I’m okay, just tell me now.”

“I don’t have anyone to go with me. You are talking too much.”

“You wasted your good looking face, young man. Well, I’ll see you tonight, bye!” He laughed as he ran off to his car before Kyuhyun could strangle him into death.

 

_My body is in pain._

_I just want to see you._

_But I can’t even open my eyes._

 

Donghae cursed hard when he got trapped on the busy road. He checked the watch on his wrist, it was almost seven already. Hopefully Kyuhyun would wait for him. He really wanted to watch the musical actually. Since he got Kyuhyun as his company now, it shouldn’t be that boring to watch it together with that brat, right?

He was excited to be honest.

“Finally.” Donghae said to himself as he saw the road finally moving. A smile graced on his lips to know that he could be there on time.

After parking his car, Donghae quickly ran to the promised place. Right then, he saw the same boy wearing the same outfit.

And he frowned hard.

“Ya!” He shouted, but the actual boy didn’t hear him. So he called again by his name, louder this time. “Kyuhyun!”

Finally the younger turned his head towards him. Kyuhyun looked so pissed off.

Both of them looked pissed off actually. And yeah, it’s another round of bickering.

“You made me waiting for years!” Kyuhyun was the first one to complain.

“I’m not late for your information. It’s only 6.58 PM now.” Donghae defended.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Donghae caught Kyuhyun’s hand before he could even leave his spot.

“What?”

“You didn’t change your outfit? Seriously, Kyuhyun. We are going to see a grand musical performance; at least… you should wear something decent.” Donghae said carefully.

“I will say it again. I can wear anything I want and it’s not your business.” Kyuhyun spat angrily. He then gave one of the tickets to Donghae and said, “Take this! We can go inside separately, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not the right way to thank people who just treated you a fancy ticket, Hyun.”

“You f—”

“Alright. Let’s just go inside together. It won’t change anything if we go separately since your seat is next to me.”

“Too bad.”

“I know right.” Donghae smiled. “C’mon. It’s getting colder outside anyway.”

“Hmhh…”

So Donghae walked first, Kyuhyun tagged along behind him. He watched carefully at his surroundings to see if people were staring at his company. But none of them was bothered at Kyuhyun’s weird style. Well, it was strange but Donghae couldn’t help to feel relieved.

Just then, they went to line up patiently before entering the venue. Donghae searched for their seat number and gladly he could find it really quick.

“Don’t talk to me during the play.” Kyuhyun warned.

“That was my line.” Donghae rolled his eyes.

It was only five minute and Donghae couldn’t stand the silence between them. The play looked like taking long enough to start. So, Donghae tried to annoy Kyuhyun a bit.

He wasn’t going to treat Kyuhyun for being a silent company, hell no.

“Did you shower first before going here?” He asked.

“I said, don’t talk to me.”

“The play isn’t started yet and I will remind you something, Hyun. I paid your damn ticket.” Donghae slowly turned his head towards the younger and then he faked a sweet smile.

“Ugh! Do I have a bad smell, excuse me?”

“Let me sniff you.”

Donghae then buried his face into Kyuhyun’s neck and really sniffed him.

“Y-yah!” He heard Kyuhyun squeaking at him.

Seconds later, Donghae pulled himself away from the boy and said. “Yeah, your smell is fine.” Donghae’s fixed his eyes towards the stage, his brows knitted.

_I can’t smell anything on him._

“I’m not like you. Your perfume is making me sick.” Kyuhyun criticized.

“W-What? Hey! If you are a woman you will kneel in front of me now. This perfume was made for attracting them not a devil.” Kyuhyun was about to snap at him but Donghae quickly told him to quiet down since the play was going to start.

“Don’t talk to me again.”

“Yes.”

The musical was half way done and Donghae, surprisingly, already got bored by it. The story was mainly about comedy romance and maybe there would be some drama in it. Not bad, really.

If only Kyuhyun wasn’t ignoring him now.

He then puffed his cheeks and then sat lazily on his seat, trying hard not to fall asleep.

Donghae silently watched Kyuhyun through the corner of his eyes. The guy was truly the opposite. He was really absorbed on the play and Donghae really wanted to disturb him. But he knew he shouldn’t.

So he ended up watching the young male instead.

_“We should call the queen!”_

One of the players shouted and at the same time Kyuhyun tensed. Donghae did notice it. So he pried his eyes from the boy to look at the stage. A beautiful woman made her entrance towards the stage. She said some of her lines before singing. Her voice was really beautiful, Donghae admitted.

“You are really great.” Kyuhyun whispered loud enough for Donghae to hear. So he quickly looked back at the younger again and saw him smiling, for the first time. Before he could turn away, Kyuhyun had caught him staring and then, the smile was gone from his face. “What?”

“Nothing.”

_You look so beautiful when smiling._

“What?” Kyuhyun asked.

“What?"

“You just said that I’m beautiful.”

“H-ha!? Were you reading my mind!?”

“God! You distracted me! Stop talking to me now!”

After saying those words, Kyuhyun really ignored Donghae completely now.

Donghae really kept his mouth silent until the musical ended. He was too busy wondering if Kyuhyun really could read his mind or it was his own fault for letting those words came out from his mind.

It seemed like Kyuhyun wouldn’t bring up that matter anymore though.

They would separate after this.

And they didn’t have any reason to see each other anymore.

“Donghae!”

“Wha!? Why are you shouting at me!?” Donghae was feeling embarrassed when people around him were staring at his direction. Screw this boy!

“Because you were busy building a castle in the air.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically. Donghae snorted hard.

“Hey? Where are you going?” He quickly asked when he saw the younger sat up.

“I’ll leave first. You can stay here.”

“It’s not finished yet.”

“Nah, I don’t care anymore. So, Donghae th—”

“I will leave too. The story is not my taste. I thought it would be funny.” Donghae tried to make an excuse.

Kyuhyun stifled a laugh as he made his way out. “Stupid. You should watch a gag show instead.”

“Yeah.” Donghae replied with a smile.

Once they were outside the venue, Donghae offered Kyuhyun to buy drinks for them. The male shyly nodded his head. Donghae told him to wait here as went to look for the nearest coffee vending machine. Luckily he found one.

After getting two cans of hot coffee on his hand, Donghae went back to see Kyuhyun. He gave one to the boy and Kyuhyun thanked him. They then walked together leaving the venue.

“Well, do you want me to drive you home? It’s free.” Donghae offered, slightly joking.

“Nah, I can’t imagine the smell inside your car. I might puke for real.” Kyuhyun replied. “I’m just kidding!” He added quickly when Donghae was about to slap his head again. “It’s okay, I will just walk.”

“It’s too dangerous, you know.”

“Oooh, someone is worried.” Donghae couldn’t say anything. Well, he was indeed worried towards the boy. He didn’t understand why. “I’ll take my leave now. Thanks for tonight, Donghae.”

Donghae watched as Kyuhyun left. He wanted to call the younger’s name, asking him to have a late dinner together at his house.

Why he was getting attached towards that boy?

That Call Me something song suddenly played in his mind.

“God fucking damn it. Pull yourself together, Lee Donghae.”

In the end Donghae walked away from his spot, looking for Kyuhyun.

 

_it’s dark here_

_and cold_

_can’t breath_

 

_That boy was surely fast._ Donghae thought whilst looking everywhere to see his new friend’s figure couldn’t be seen anywhere.

And he kept walking aimlessly.

Right now, Donghae felt like there was an odd power controlling his whole being. He also felt something bad about Kyuhyun and he needed to see him, fast!

_Oh God, this is a crazy thing._

Suddenly, he heard a familiar sniffle coming from a very dark, narrow alley, between the old buildings. Donghae run hastily and stopped when he saw the person he was looking for was currently leaning his back against the wall, looking terrified.

“Kyuhyun!” Donghae screamed, but the said male wasn’t buying it. He then watched how Kyuhyun kept his head down whilst hugging his body, his bangs covered his eyes.

Kyuhyun looked very scared.

Donghae slowly approached the male and stood in front of him. He ducked his head down to look for Kyuhyun’s eyes.

The younger suddenly threw his arms around Donghae’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Scary.” Kyuhyun whispered and it was almost unheard by him.

Before Donghae could ask the younger male any question, Kyuhyun was already lost his consciousness. He quickly held the male waist in order to keep the fainted Kyuhyun steady in his embrace.

Donghae blinked his eyes for a few times.

“What did just happen?”

He asked to no one particular when he felt his sense back and was feeling confused at the current situation he was having right now.

_W-wait, K-Kyuhyun?_

Donghae sighed and shook his head again when remembered what happened to him last night. He could not believe that he was wandering around to search for Kyuhyun. He asked himself why.

“And I’m not even drunk!” He yelled, actually forgot that Kyuhyun was currently resting in his room.

“Ugh… shut up!”

Donghae was surprised when he heard another voice all of sudden, but then relaxed right away to know that it was just Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun?_

When he realized that the said male was awake and actually just _complained_ at him for being noisy, Donghae screamed. “Yah! Kyuhyun!” 

“I told you, to shut the fuck up!” Donghae watched as the male opened his eyes. They then stared at each other for a second. Kyuhyun blinked his eyes a few times before making a very shocked expression on his face. “YOU?” He screamed. 

“Haha, now you are awake, please leave.” Donghae said as he waved his hand. 

“H-huh?” Kyuhyun looked so confused right now. 

“What’s with that expression!? Do you remember what happened last night?” Kyuhyun only answered Donghae with the same confused expression on his face again. “Alright, forget it.” 

Kyuhyun suddenly screamed and it shocked Donghae’s poor heart again. 

“Why am I wearing this shirt!?” He watched at Kyuhyun who cried out at seeing himself wearing Donghae’s over-sized white shirt. The male then pointed his index finger towards Donghae, a deep frown was visible on his forehead. 

“I swear to God, Kyuhyun. I just changed your clothe because it got drenched by your sweat!” 

“I won’t easily buy that!” 

Donghae was frowning as well now. “Hey! You should be thankful towards me. I paid for your ticket and also saved your damn life!” He felt like he was slowly losing his sanity.

Why he should be bothered by Kyuhyun’s existence? Why this guy came to his life? WHY?

At the sound of his phone ringing, Donghae sighed hard and took the device before leaving Kyuhyun alone in his room. Looking at the caller’s ID, he instantly smiled.

“Hyuk! What’s up?” Donghae greeted, getting all excited.

_“Hi, Donghae.”_ The male sounded tired. He felt a little pang on his heart at hearing it. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hyukjae sighed, _“Just tired. I just finished the surgery last night and that male is in coma right now.”_  

“The one that got hit by a bus?” Donghae asked, slightly curious. 

_“Yeah. We almost lost him though.”_ Hyukjae answered sadly. _“So, are you busy this weekend? I want to treat you lunch.”_  

“I’m free, Hyuk. You need me to comfort you, right?” Both of them chuckled lightly. Donghae then talked about the drama musical last night, minus Kyuhyun. They kept talking for a moment until Hyukjae bid a goodbye. 

Donghae felt better now after talking with Hyukjae. 

Now he had to do something with Kyuhyun. 

So he went back to his room and was greeted by the sight of Kyuhyun’s figure that looked so beautiful sitting there on his bed whilst staring at the window with the sunrays lightening his face. 

Donghae then forced himself to look away as he cleared his throat. 

Sensing his presence, the said male then looked at his direction. Kyuhyun tilted his head, jutting out his lips a little. He just stared at him with those cute round eyes.

“A-aren’t you hungry?” Donghae questioned the male as he sat himself on his bed, his tone was awkward.

“But, you want me to leave.”

“Just leave then. I’m not trying to make you stay either.” And he was surprised to see Kyuhyun shaking his head furiously. What was that? Did he just tell him that he didn’t want to leave or? “Don’t you have your own place to stay, boy?” 

“Can I leave after doing something for you? You already helped me a lot.” 

Oh. This guy actually knew manner, but-- 

“Are you going to work for me?” 

Kyuhyun nodded his head. “I can do chores. I can cook!” 

_Can I keep him with me a little bit longer?_

He was lying. He couldn’t cook at all. He also couldn’t do chores that well. 

Kyuhyun burnt everything he was cooking. He also didn’t know how to do laundry. 

One day, Donghae was furious to see Kyuhyun who was on his duty to mop the stair nearly fell from the high spot. Luckily he was in good time to save the younger’s male life. 

“Oh, God. You should just sit still and do nothing.” Donghae lightly scolded, still hugging the male from behind. 

“Y-you can let me go n-now.” Kyuhyun said, stuttering. After hearing that, Donghae quickly pulled his arms away and noticed the other male got flustered. “Umh, thank you.” 

“Try to be more careful.” He said coolly before going to his room to calm his erratic heartbeat.

It was Friday when Kyuhyun woke him up with a bright smile on his face. He even forced Donghae to come out from his bedroom and succeeded to drag him to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing, Kyuhyun? Urgh…” Donghae slurred in his half-awakened state as he sat himself. 

“Eat this.” Kyuhyun said as he served a bowl of curry and a glass of milk in front of the older male. 

“Hmm?” Donghae was curious when he smelled something good and quickly opened his eyes. “Wow.” He exclaimed after seeing the meals. “I’m letting myself to get poisoned for tasting your cookings, okay?” 

“Mean.” Kyuhyun pouted as he stood up and went to the sink to wash the dirty utensils. 

Donghae felt bad for joking like that. 

So, he ate the food right away and was surprised that they taste good. Impressed to know that Kyuhyun improved really fast in cooking, Donghae felt warmth inside his heart. Not to mention that the younger male even woke up so early to cook and show him this. A smile was tugged on his lips. 

Donghae then averted his eyes away to the male who was currently busy washing the dishes. His back looked so beautiful and huggable, he just realized it now. Donghae then silently stood up and walked towards his direction. He surprised Kyuhyun by giving the younger male a back-hug. A cute yelp was heard and Donghae’s smile widened at hearing that. 

“H-Hae?” Kyuhyun stuttered. 

“Hmmh…” Donghae hummed lazily while burying his face on the male’s brown locks, secretly smelling the male’s scent, but nothing. He then shrugged it off the thought and just held Kyuhyun closer, pressing his chest on his back. “Thank you, i love it.” 

“W-welcome.” Kyuhyun replied, still stuttering. “You can l-let me g-go.” 

“Why?” Donghae sounded disappointed when he heard the younger male say that. He also didn’t know why it felt really good when he hugged Kyuhyun like this. Did Kyuhyun hate to be hugged by him? No... “Don’t wanna.” 

“The dishes--” 

Before the male could finish talking, Donghae already spun him around to look at his face. And his breath hitched at seeing a very flustered Kyuhyun in front him, panting. 

“Are you okay?” He asked while brushing his red cheek with his thumb gently. 

Kyuhyun jerked his head and Donghae had to pull his hand away. “You have a strong scent.” 

“Huh?” He was confused after hearing the latter’s words. 

What scent? He didn’t even wear any perfume right now.

“It d-drives me crazy.”

Kyuhyun said in a rush before he completely left the kitchen briskly.

And Donghae could only stand there, feeling his heart race too fast inside his chest.

_No... I ain’t attracted to Kyuhyun._

It was a warm and very sunny Sunday but Donghae already looked so gloomy since the morning. Thanks to Hyukjae who had cancelled his appointment again. For the nth fucking times! And Donghae was even more pissed off to see Kyuhyun who kept trying to avoid him after the thing that happened between them last night.

It was nothing big really. 

Donghae just simply hugged, squished, the male and kissed his cheek because Kyuhyun was adorable when he was wearing his pajamas.

But then he got pushed away. 

He was also startled to see the younger male ran to his own room after screaming ‘idiot’ on his face, but he was still smiling nonetheless. 

Seeing the male in question passed in front of him, Donghae quickly called his name. Kyuhyun stopped right away and glanced at his direction. So awkward. 

“What?” He muttered. 

“I want to take you out.” 

Kyuhyun frowned, disliking the idea maybe. Donghae was ready to get rejected. “You said you have an appointment today. With that male.” 

“Hyukjae.” 

“Whatever.” Kyuhyun spat. 

“He cancelled it.” Donghae answered and then he heard the latter muttered an ‘oh’ lowly. He decided to tease him. “Are you somewhat jealous?” 

“You must be kidding me… I’ll be ready in 10 minutes.” Kyuhyun said as he went to his room. 

Donghae smiled triumphantly at hearing the answer.

 

 

Knowing that his car was currently getting repaired and maintained, Donghae decided to take the bus with Kyuhyun. They were now walking to the nearest bus stop from his flat. He wouldn’t go that far though, so it should be okay for them to use the public transportation. In the midst of waiting for the bus arrival, Donghae took out his phone and replied Hyukjae’s message. 

“Oh, the bus.” Donghae heard Kyuhyun exclaim and quickly pressed the send button before taking a glance at the said vehicle. 

“Wow, it’s quite packed.” Donghae said when the bus stopped in front of them. A few seconds later, the bus’ automatic door slowly opened. He took Kyuhyun’s hand before stepping inside but the male was quick to stop the male. Donghae looked at the male right away, slightly confused. “What?” 

“Uh… That--” Kyuhyun looked hesitant. Donghae caught the conflicted expression on his face. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Donghae gave the male a questioning look before finally getting inside the bus. The driver’s dejected eyes were looking at him because they took too long, perhaps. He then apologized by bowing down his head. 

Since all of the seats were taken, the two males had to stand up. Donghae and Kyuhyun stood close to each other, but there was some gaps between him and the younger male. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly worried because he noticed the male being nervous once the bus started moving, his body was rigid. Kyuhyun even tightened the grip on the safety hand strap. 

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered and Donghae still believed what the younger male just said, but still watching over him. 

When the driver suddenly picked up speed, he heard a startled yelp coming from Kyuhyun, whose eyes were shut so tight. Donghae was fast to stretch his arm to hold onto his waist securely. He pulled the male’s body closer to him and stroked his waist to calm the still surprised male. 

“Oh God, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Donghae whispered softly into his ear whilst looking at his surrounding, feeling weird that people weren’t paying attention to them. But he was glad nonetheless. “Is this your first time taking the bus?” Donghae questioned and he felt Kyuhyun relaxing against him. 

Kyuhyun shook his head, “I just don’t like bus. I don’t know why.” 

“It’s just a bus, you weirdo.” Donghae felt a light jab on his waist and he chuckled quite loudly, earning some deadly stares from the ladies. 

“I r-really like your scent, H-Hae.” Kyuhyun said, in hushed tones. 

Shocked after hearing the same confession again, Donghae immediately turned his head to look at the male. But it was a wrong move, because the proximity between their face was too close and it made him hold his breath. Donghae quickly looked away, his cheeks burning, redder than Kyuhyun’s in his opinion. 

“O-of course. I-it’s a very expensive perfume after all.” 

“Idiot.” Kyuhyun scolded. “I didn’t compliment your perfume. It’s your human’s scent, Donghae.” 

He was getting more confused, but just shrugged it off. “Whatever. We will just take a taxi later.” 

“I like the idea.” 

_What a weirdo._  

 

When they reached their destined bus stop, Donghae brought Kyuhyun to his favorite restaurant in Seoul right away. They were talking animatedly whilst walking. He joked around, but Kyuhyun just laughed dryly. The younger male then laughed a lot when Donghae was fuming over his lack of response. 

“I’m going to treat you, but you are being so mean to me.” He complained as he walked faster, leaving Kyuhyun so he was some steps behind him.

“It’s funnier seeing you angry like that.” Kyuhyun said, laughing again. Donghae then walked very much faster, leaving the male further. “Yah! Wait for me.” 

“Oof!” Donghae let out a soft grunt when Kyuhyun suddenly latched his body on his back, hugging him tightly, giving him having a hard time to walk. “Let me go, you brat!” 

“Don’t wanna.” Kyuhyun replied with a giggle, panting a little. 

They continued walking like that with a content smile on their face. 

Donghae never felt so happy like this before he met Kyuhyun. 

And he wondered again if he was really attracted at the younger male. Or he was just that lonely. 

 

After minutes of walking, Donghae finally could show Kyuhyun his favourite restaurant. It was his restaurant actually, named Grill 5. The latter than cooed at him for being a young businessman. 

“Please seat, Kyuhyun.” Donghae said politely. 

“Oooh, what a charmer.” Kyuhyun cooed again as he took a seat. “Thank you, Mr. Donghae.” 

He only shook his head at that. Looking around, he finally found his brother on the cashier counter. Donghae called the male and waved his arm. His brother smiled at him. 

“My favorite drink, hyung!” He shouted and Donghwa gave him a thumb up before disappearing. “What do you want to eat?” Donghae asked as he took a seat in front of Kyuhyun. 

“I should ask for your recommendation, boss.” 

“Well, do you like spicy foods?” 

“Make it super spicy!” 

Donghae just rolled his eyes. 

Just then, Donghwa came to their table with a glass of orange juice on the tray. He gave a judging look to his hyung and whined after the drink was served on their table. “Thank you. But, Donghwa hyung, I’m also thirsty.” Donghwa looked confused. “Another glass of orange juice, please, for my friend here.” 

“O-oh, sorry. I didn’t notice your new friend before.” His older brother looked very surprised right now. Donghae just shook his head. 

“And two super spicy beef tacos.” 

“Alright.” Donghwa smiled and disappeared again. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks. What’s wrong with him?” Donghae muttered under his breath once Donghae was gone. “Hey, Kyuhyun!” He called seeing the male in front of him getting distracted. “Actually, I really want to ask you about this. Where do you stay?” 

“I’m staying at your house, don’t you remember?” 

Donghae pinched his arm and Kyuhyun screamed in pain. “That hurts!” 

“You should answer me properly!” He scolded back. “What if, one day, a cop comes to my house and tells me that you are a fugitive.” 

“What will you do then, if I say yes?” Kyuhyun asked back, challenging the male. 

“Oh my God!” Donghae exclaimed while covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Seriously, you are really innocent and naive.” Kyuhyun spat. “No wonder that male is toying your heart.”

“Yah! What do you mean?”

“I’m a good fellow, Donghae.”

“No, not that. Who was toying my heart, huh? I still don’t believe that you are a good person.”

The male only shook his head and sighed. “Donghae, I’m actually living at the west side of Seoul, in a very big house, bigger than yours.” Donghae made a face when Kyuhyun smirked at him. “But it’s just so lonely there, because I’m living all by myself. And right now, I feel like, losing something very important. I don’t know what it is. But since I met you, I never felt bothered again by that.”

“Wow.” Donghae was speechless.

“It sounded cheesy, didn’t it?” Kyuhyun smiled awkwardly before drinking his orange juice.

“Nope.” He shook his head and smiled.

_We were just lonely people._

 

When they finished their lunch, Donghae decided to take Kyuhyun walking around the park. The weather was really nice for staying outside. With a takeaway coffee cup in their hand, both of the males sat on the empty bench near the playground and they talked about life. Donghae then knew that Kyuhyun’s older sister, his only sibling, was actually a drama musical actress who starred on the show the night where he met the younger male for the first time. He also wanted to know what happened between Kyuhyun and his older sister, namely Ahra, but opted to save it for himself. Maybe he would ask about it later.

“So, do you like staying with me, Hyun?” It was a random question, but he hoped that the latter could answer it honestly.

“You are annoying. But that’s your charm.”

Donghae laughed hard hearing that, ignoring the butterflies inside his stomach. “You are the same.”

“By the way, I still haven’t given you the permission yet to call me with that pet name.” Kyuhyun’s tone was serious.

Donghae just stuck out his tongue. “You called me with ‘Hae’ too today!”

“Dumb.” Kyuhyun declared before sipping his now lukewarm coffee. Donghae noticed the blush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks, but didn’t pester the male about it.

Sipping on his own coffee, Donghae took the time to look around the park. Just then, he saw a male with a grey cat on top of his head walking towards their direction, smirking. He felt chills down his spine all of sudden when that excentrique male was getting closer and even waving his hand towards him. 

“May I sit beside you? I’m sure your friend doesn’t mind it.” Donghae looked at Kyuhyun’s first to see that his friend looked like he didn’t give a damn at all. So he nodded his head as the answer, very hesitantly. “I’m Kim Heechul by the way. And this is Heebum”

_Must be the cat’s name._

“Oh. Hi.”

“Your friend is cute. But you shouldn’t keep him too long.” Heechul stated then Donghae frowned at him. “Is it your first time to pick up a stray?”

“What are you trying to say? He is not a stray. Don’t be rude.” He snapped, feeling annoyed already by the male’s attitude. Seriously.

“He is.”

His brows twitched when Heechul gave him a smug expression instead of apologizing. “Kyuhyun, let’s go.” Donghae already stood up, getting ready to leave, but Kyuhyun was only staring at him with a confused face.

“Kyuhyun? Is that the name of this wandering soul? Or should I say, _a lost spirit_.” Heechul muttered, staring at Kyuhyun intensely with a grin. “You should go home now.”

_What?_

His friend, at last, paid some attentions towards Heechul. It was unexpected, because Kyuhyun never bothered other people’s existence before, besides Donghae. At that moment, the grey cat meowed very loudly, surprising him. The feline jumped off of Heechul’s head and curled on Kyuhyun’s lap. Kyuhyun just stayed still on his position, his eyes didn’t leave the stranger.

And Donghae couldn’t stand it anymore.

It angered him even more to see Heechul who tried to lay his hand on Kyuhyun’s face. But Donghae was fast to slap it away.

“We should go now, Kyuhyun.” He said in a low and deep voice whilst pulling his friend’s arm to make him stand up with a force. The cat squeaked and jumped off to the ground right away. “We are not going to see that male ever."

 

 

Days passed and Donghae had forgotten the incident which happened at the park already. Well, there was no use to remember that creepy male after all. But since that day, he was being overprotective towards Kyuhyun. Whenever they went outside, he would keep the male close to him. He was afraid if there would be another stranger come to approach the male and talk about nonsense. He didn’t like that idea at all.

“What’s with that frown on your face?” Kyuhyun’s question surprised him. Donghae who was lost on his thought went back to his sense. “May I join you?” His friend asked again and Donghae nodded his head. He shifted on his seat to make a room for Kyuhyun.

“Oh, God. I’m squished.” Donghae growled when Kyuhyun forced his body to be fitted on the small couch. “We should buy a new one.”

Kyuhyun just laughed. “What was occupying your mind before?”

“Nothing, really.”

“Heechul?”

Donghae was taken aback at hearing that. He quickly looked at Kyuhyun who had a quizzical expression on his face. “You shouldn’t remember that male.”

“W-why?”

“Isn’t it obvious that he was a dangerous person.” He said while rolling his eyes. His lips jutted out a little. “I know that he is more handsome and even taller than me. But, he is a weirdo.”

“H-Hae…” He called and Donghae replied him with a slow hum. “A-are you j-jealous?”

“No.” He denied it quickly after swallowing the imaginary lump that formed on his throat. His cheeks heated up, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, Hae. I’m just attached to you and I only like the scent that coming from you.”

Donghae’s eyes twitched a bit. He was still feeling weird if Kyuhyun talk about this so called scent thing. “Kyuhyun, why do you keep talking about my scent? I don’t get it at all.”

“What’s wrong with that? Do you hate it?” Kyuhyun asked and the hurt was visible on his voice. Donghae’s heart winced a little.

“No, Kyuhyun. I don’t hate it.” He soothed the male right away by stroking his arm gently. “So, can you tell me what kind of scent that I have? You told me once that it drives you crazy.”

“It keeps changing, Hae. But, I like it more when you are in this kind of mood.” The younger male explained, his tone was dropping an octave lower. Donghae was caught off guard when Kyuhyun suddenly leaned his face against his neck, probably smelling him.

 

“H-Hyun, what--” 

“I can smell the subtle scent of vanilla mixed with lavender on you now and it’s so relaxing.” Kyuhyun mumbled as he circled his arms around his body. 

Donghae, meanwhile, was still trying to comprehend their current situation right now. His erratic heartbeat, his fluttering stomach and his mind that couldn’t stop think of the other male were creeping him out. 

His mind panicked. 

“K-Kyuhyun, actually, I have an a-appointment today.” 

“No. Don’t go.” His friend tightened the hug right away. It was getting hard for Donghae to breath. “I’ll be really sad, I swear.” 

“I should meet Hyukjae!” Using some forces, Donghae succeeded to pry the male away from him. “I’ll be back around evening.” He quickly stood up and was going to leave the couch, but Kyuhyun already gripped his wrist. 

“Don’t.” Kyuhyun begged, his grip was getting stronger and eyes were getting sadder. He never saw the male being like this before. 

It was a new sight, but Donghae felt even more scared. 

Because Kyuhyun was seriously getting more attached to him. 

Donghae didn’t want to be affected by it. 

So he left, like a coward.

 

 

_[05.14PM Donghae] Hyukjae, if you can’t meet me right now, I swear I will hate you forever._  

_[05.20PM Hyukjae] The fuck? *sighs* I have 30 minutes before my shift starts._  

_[05.22PM Donghae] See you at Grill 5._

Hyukjae took forever, as usual. 

Donghae was still waiting. He bit his lips, feeling anxious. He tapped his fingers on the table surface while staring at the window, waiting Hyukjae’s figure to appear. 

And his friend finally arrived, looked handsome as ever. He felt his heartbeat race up, but it was just so different. His stomach didn’t even flutter.  

“Hey, Donghae. Sorry, I’m late. The taxi’s driver made a wrong turn before, so we had to take a longer route.” Hyukjae explained as he sat himself in front of him. Donghae just watched the male carefully, exploring his face. “What’s wrong? Your face looks troubled, pal.” 

“How is life, Hyuk?” He finally opened his mouth, smiling a bit. “I haven’t seen you for ages.” 

“You are exaggerating.” 

“What do you want to drink?” Donghae offered, but Hyukjae shook his head. “Ah, I will just say this straightaway then.” 

“What?” 

“That night, when I invited you to watch a drama musical with me… I was going to confess my love to you.” Donghae paused to see the shocked expression on Hyukjae’s face, but his friend actually just remained calm. 

“And then?” 

“I actually met someone. His name is Kyuhyun. Our meeting was somewhat unusual. He was also a very extraordinary person. He always said that he loves my human’s scent. Isn’t that weird?” 

“And you fall for him, am I right?” Hyukjae beamed, showing off his gums.

“Oh, Hyuk, c’mon!” Donghae whined. He hated ex-crush for being so cold hearted right now.

“What? Did you expect me getting jealous at your man?”

“He isn’t my man.” He corrected.

“Yet.” Hyukjae added before letting out a sigh. “Donghae, I knew you well since we were in diapers. I love you, yes, as my best friend.” He took Donghae’s hand and stroked its back. “I was so grateful now that I didn’t come that night. I didn’t break your heart and see you cry.” Hyukjae laughed at that and then Donghae pinched his wrist.

“Wise as ever, Lee Hyukjae.” Donghae mocked.

“So, what are you doing here? Go back to your man and confess.”

“Yah! Don’t you miss me at all? Seriously, you.”

Just then, Hyukjae phone rang. The male let go off his hand to get his ringing device. “Shit, it must be an emergency call.”

“What?”

“Hello, Siwon-- W-what!? The patient is in a critical state again!? Oh, God. A-alright, I’ll be there.” Donghae didn’t like the panic expression on Hyukjae’s face right now. “Donghae, I should go. That patient is--”

“I will drive you.”

Hyukjae nodded his head eagerly and both of the males left the place in a rush.

 

 

Thankfully that the road wasn’t that busy during this hour. Once they arrived at the destined place, Hyukjae briskly exited his car and ran inside the hospital. Meanwhile Donghae decided to wait for the male at the lobby. He decided to stay until Hyukjae finished his duty, just to make sure that the male was fine.

Unfortunately, it took longer than usual. Two hours later, he saw a tired Hyukjae walking at his direction. Donghae welcomed the male with a hug, comforting him.

“How is your patient?” Donghae asked softly, but Hyukjae didn’t answer, only tightened his hug. “Hey, calm down.”

“We thought that he would get his consciousness back soon. But... he stopped breathing just now, luckily we could save him again. We almost had a mental breakdown.”

“That’s a relief, Hyukjae.” He stroked Hyukjae’s back and smiled. This why he adored the male so much.

“Sorry that I troubled you, Donghae.”

“You didn’t!”

With that, Hyukjae pulled his body away and gave him a smile.

“I feel bad for him. We couldn’t identify his identity, since he didn’t bring any with him. We also tried to get any information about his family, but no result. He must be lonely in the hospital.” Hyukjae paused and sighed heavily. “I seriously thought that His face reminded me of a famous actress though. If I’m not mistaken, her name is, Cho Ahra.”

Donghae’s jaw dropped a little once Hyukjae mentioned a very familiar name. Wait, there are plenty artists with that name, right? But his mind couldn’t stop questioning it.

“Who is Cho Ahra?” He tried to ask, hoping to hear the different answer.

“She is a drama musical actress.”

_No. It is just a coincidence, right?_

Donghae felt his hands were clammy and cold. He was feeling anxious.

“C-can I see that p-patient, Hyuk?"

“Of course you can’t, Hae.” Donghae knew it wasn’t going to be easy. “W-why though?”

He breathed in deeply, before saying. “I don’t want to believe this, but… but I think, that patient is K-Kyuhyun.”

“D-Donghae--”

“Hyukjae-- P-Please.” Donghae was trembling right now.

“O-okay, Hae. Please, calm down. We are going to see him now.”

Hyukjae helped him to stand up and led Donghae to the patient’s room. Before he could see the patient properly, his friend asked him to do the standard precautions in the hospital to keep everything hygienic. Once he was fully prepared, he stepped closer to the ward to find out the answer.

_What kind of joke is this!?_

Donghae gasped hard.

He was greatly shaken up by the fact that this kind of enigmatic thing actually happen in this modern era. The man he had known for weeks was currently lying on the hospital ward now. Yes, he really saw Kyuhyun there. The same boy who was staying at his house. The same boy who loved his human’s scent so much, was now lying unconsciously with the various tubes and lines connecting him to the medical equipments. 

His heart winced in pain seeing those bruises on his face and maybe his body as well. Donghae didn’t want to imagine.

He wanted Hyukjae to tell him that he dreaming right now. 

He wanted to wake up and forget the fact that Kyuhyun who was currently waiting for him at home was actually a soul. 

_“Kyuhyun? Is that the name of this wandering soul? Or should I say, a lost spirit.” Heechul muttered, staring at Kyuhyun intensely with a grin. “You should go home now.”_  

_“There was an accident just now. A young male got hit by a bus when he tried to cross the road. Luckily, he managed to survive but his condition is really critical and I have to take care of him.”_  

_“I just don’t like bus. I don’t know why.”_  

Donghae’s heart winced again. He felt his eyes were getting watery. 

_Is there something I can do? I want to save Kyuhyun._

“Donghae, are you okay?” 

“I-I should go home right now, Hyuk. I will explain everything to you later. But, I beg you, please, keep Kyuhyun alive... For me.”

“Yes, Hae. I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kill Me Heal Me. This drama inspired me a lot. /cries/

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyuhyun! I’m home.” 

Donghae called for the younger male right away once he stepped inside his house. 

But there was no answer.

He tried to keep calm as he went to check Kyuhyun’s room, but he wasn’t there as well. Donghae cursed under his breath. He searched the entire house and felt relieved to see the soul was currently lying on his bed. Donghae walked closer and smiled fondly seeing Kyuhyun sleeping peacefully while clutching the fabric of his shirt. 

Suddenly the image of the still living Kyuhyun at the hospital was flashing through his mind.                               

Donghae’s legs felt weak. 

He crouched down beside his bed and stared at the sleeping soul in front of him. Very hesitantly, Donghae shifted his hand to Kyuhyun’s cheek and smiled in a relief to know that he still could touch him.

With slow and gentle strokes Donghae tried to wake him up. A few moments later, Kyuhyun stirred up, growling softly. The human almost squealed hard to see Kyuhyun being so adorably cute. When the soul was fully awake, he blinked his eyes and then pouted.

“Hello.” Donghae greeted with a smile, still stroking Kyuhyun’s cheeks.

“Don’t talk to me.” The soul sulked.

“But you just talked to me.” The human joked and laughed a second later when Kyuhyun pinched his arm hardly. “Very mean.”

“You are.”

“Sorry…” Donghae was trying hard to act cute to get Kyuhyun’s apology with showing the younger male his infamous sad puppy eyes. He even jutted down his lower lips, trying his best to win the soul’s heart.

“U-uh… Fine.” The soul stammered while looking away. Donghae went silent for awhile; his eyes were locked at Kyuhyun’s flustered face.  “S-stop staring!” He snapped, glaring cutely at him. Donghae let out a deep sigh and it got noticed by the latter. “W-what’s wrong?”

“I like you.”

“Huh—”

Without waiting anymore, Donghae wounded his hands around the soul’s neck and pulled Kyuhyun closer to kiss him right on the lips. It was short but very sweet. As they parted their lips away, Donghae rested his forehead on Kyuhyun’s whilst caressing his cheek. He stared at the male who looked very confused right now and let out a light chuckle.

“I love you.”

_And I will save you. Kyuhyun._

He sealed the promise by kissing the soul’s lips again.

 

 

Woke up in the early morning, he already left his house and went to buy some red roses. Soon after that, he called Hyukjae and asked for something. A wide smile plastered on his face at hearing his friend’s positive answer.

Once Donghae reached the destined place, the male went to look for the doctor on his office and gave one of the red roses to him. His friend cooed at him for being a sweet guy, but in a split second his gaze turned serious.

“You have to explain everything!” Hyukjae warned.

“Later, I want to put these red roses on his room first.” Donghae smiled sweetly. “Is it okay now, if I go inside alone?”

“Yeah, just don’t make a fuss.” Another warn from Hyukjae.

“I know. I won’t.”

Without wasting time, he left the office and walked straightly towards the direction of Kyuhyun’s room.

When he reached the room, his heels stopped right in front of its door immediately. Donghae let out a deep sigh before entering the patient room. He slowly walked towards the bed and saw the still unconscious Kyuhyun for the second time. The atmosphere was clearly different when he was together with the spirit. It made his heart winch in pain.

The image of him confessing his feelings to the spirit last night suddenly flashed before his eyes and it felt so unreal right now.

He was still on his right mind, wasn’t he?

Another sigh escaped Donghae’s lips as he shifted from his position to change the almost withered flowers on the vase with the red roses he had bought before.

_I’ve promised already._

“Hang for a while, Hyun.” He whispered and then kissed the male’s forehead.

 

 

Without telling Hyukjae, Donghae quickly left the hospital. He was trying his best to avoid his friend right now, because there was no point of telling the latter about this very uncommon situation. Hyukjae would forever think that he was crazy and there might be the possibility that he would push Donghae to get his mental checked.

He didn’t need that now.

He only needed Heechul and made the male explain everything to him.

Trying his luck, Donghae quickly drove his car to the same park he had visited a few weeks ago with Kyuhyun. When he reached the destined place, he rushed to check the same bench again while looking at his surrounding on his way there. He was disappointed at the fact that the male couldn’t be seen anywhere near him.

“Heechul!” He shouted angrily between his pants. “Bring your damn ass here!”

But he heard no reply.

Donghae looked around again only to see nothing.

He then let out a frustrated growl as he sat himself on the vacant seat.

“Boo!” The sudden voice startled Donghae’s whole being. He instantly jerked to see the culprit and there he saw Heechul casually grinning at him with the same grey cat that was currently resting on the top of his head. “I didn’t expect to see you again this fast.”

“Same here.” Donghae rolled his eyes. And there was an awkward silent surrounding them. He cleared his throat to get the male’s attention and asked, “You know about Kyuhyun, right?”

“Hmm? That stray?” Donghae nodded his head eagerly. “Not really.”

“Don’t lie to me! You mentioned something about lost soul… and… and I swear to God, this doesn’t make sense at all!” He gulped when Heechul stared at him very intensely, feeling a shiver down his spine. “W-what?”

“You should know that you are actually the root of this mess, Donghae.” The male deadpanned whilst poking his finger on his chest. “I know you didn’t mean it though.” He added.

“W-what? What d-did I do?”

“Cho Kyuhyun was supposed to die after that accident.” Heechul paused and Donghae just waited for him to continue, even though he felt tortured already by just hearing a little piece of his explanation. “He was the afterlife that we usually call as Phantom.”

“What is that?” Donghae asked and sensed that the atmosphere around them was getting more intense.

Heechul kept silent as he moved the feline to his lap. He stroked its head for a few time before answering his question.

“Phantom is the afterlife who still wants to live for someone or something that he loves so much. Before Kyuhyun’s soul met you, the reason for him to be a Phantom was his old sister. Then you came to help him—and us the God of Death, to fulfill his desperate longing of seeing his old sister. After that, we were all ready to take the afterlife with us, but then he smelled your attraction towards him. And he used it as the power to control your whole being. So you came to save him and at the same time you also stole the soul from us. Now the afterlife has chosen you as his reason to be a Phantom.”

“My head hurts.” Donghae said as he massaged the bridge of his nose whilst trying his best to absorb the information he just heard. “And the fact that I’m sitting beside a God of Death, I really wish that this is merely a dream.”

“A dream? Are you sure? Don’t you love Kyuhyun?” Donghae felt his cheeks burn hearing the very blunt question. Heechul just smirked.

“I-I do love him. It’s just—” Donghae sighed and let the words to be kept for himself.

“Seriously, if you are regretting everything now, just cut your tie with Kyuhyun. He will be hurting and lose all his desire to continue living.” The God of Death said very casually. Donghae almost punched his handsome face that moment, but then he realized that the latter was being reasonable.

“No. I’m not that cruel, Heechul.” He then pried his eyes off from the ground to look at Heechul. “I actually want to save Kyuhyun’s life. Is that possible?”

Heechul laughed at him and Donghae suddenly felt intimidated. “It’s easy, Donghae.” He said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “But it comes with a consequence.”

“Huh?”

“I can get Kyuhyun’s soul return to his body, but not his memories.” The God of Death paused instantly and grinned at seeing the conflicted expression on Donghae’s face. “Your beloved Phantom and the people that got associated with you during Kyuhyun’s phase as phantom will also forget everything about this. They can only remember the things that happened before his accident occurred once Kyuhyun wakes up later. So, there will be no more Lee Donghae in Kyuhyun’s life. And it will be only you who remembers everything about the phantom.”

Once he finished his second long explanation, Donghae slowly released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Heechul’s words clearly sent him into the depth of despair. He felt suffocated again, his hands were trembling, but he was trying not to look so panicked. “It has to be that way, huh?” Donghae said with a shaky voice as the tears fell from his eyes. “Shit.”

“You can live with Kyuhyun’s soul until his body feels the need to give up though. It’s your choice, Donghae.” Heechul paused for a moment and the human waited for him to continue. “You only have 48 hours, because you won’t see me more after that.”

“Y-Yah!?” Donghae widened his eyes and he cursed hard when he realized that the God of Death was already gone from his side already. “Oh, fuck you, Heechul. Big time!”

Knowing that it was no avail for him to wait for the creature, Donghae hastily ran to his car and slammed its door hardly as he got inside.

Soon after that, he growled his frustration and anger very loudly to the air. The growl was getting louder, his breath was getting harsher and his cheeks were soaked by the tears when the thought of him losing Kyuhyun come to his mind.

Donghae then threw his head against the backseat. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his sanity back.

_Think it carefully, Donghae._

_You only have 48 hours to decide._

_But never forget that you have promised him about it._

 

 

The next day, Donghae went to the hospital again and conversed with the unconscious male about random things. He was trying to use the remaining time very wisely, ignoring the pain in his heart.

When he reached home that noon, Kyuhyun was currently busy cooking in the kitchen. The human then sneaked and surprised him by kissing his nape. Donghae heard Kyuhyun yelp and then he turned his body around to face him with a deep frown on his forehead. He looked upset. But before the soul could scold him Donghae had stuffed a red rose he had bought on his way home previously into Kyuhyun’s hand.

“W-what?” The soul seemed taken aback by the action.

"For you.” Donghae smiled awkwardly as he tried hard to hide his embarrassment for doing such a thing. He only watched when the soul covered his mouth with his palm and heard him let out a soft giggle. His cheeks flushed red instantly. “Hyun—”

“Silly.” He said as he took the flower from his hand and smiled. “I love Tulip more, to be honest. But rose is fine too.” Donghae blinked his eyes for a few times after hearing the information whilst thinking about something. “But they are beautiful as well. Thank you.”

“Y-you are welcome. I’ll buy you tulips later.” He replied while scratching the back of his head. “Oh, let me put the flower in your room.”

“Thank you again.”

With that Donghae left Kyuhyun alone in the kitchen. A faint smile appeared on his face as he silently paced into the direction of the soul’s room.

_He loves tulips._

At night, Donghae took Kyuhyun out for a date. It was their first official date as a couple. And he let the soul to choose the places. He wasn’t surprised that the male took him to a library as the first place. Kyuhyun’s obsession towards books was obvious already because Donghae always found him falling asleep on the couch with different books on his lap.

“Do you love reading a lot, Hyun?” Donghae asked as he watched the soul examining the bookshelf.

“Yes. I also want to take you to a game arcade after this.” Kyuhyun answered as he took one of the books in front of him.

“Huh? You love playing game too?”

“Games, Donghae.” Both of them smiled. Kyuhyun then suddenly hissed and then he turned his head to look at him. “How about you? Tell me.”

“Me?” Kyuhyun nodded his head. “I love photography.” Donghae answered as he searched for a book that might be interesting for him.

“Wow. That’s cool.”

“Not really.” He shrugged his shoulders coolly. “Hyun, is this book good?” Donghae asked to get the male’s attention.

“Which one?” Kyuhyun asked as he inched his face closer towards him to look on it.

The human then opened the book to a random page for Kyuhyun to read. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the soul got focused already into reading. Donghae then smiled and slowly lifted the book until it covered both of their face. With a shuddered breath and soft call of his name, Donghae used his free hand to tilt the latter’s face towards him. In a blink of an eye, his lips already connected to Kyuhyun’s one for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Remember this, Hyun.” Donghae said desperately as he pulled away, even though it was completely useless.

“I will.” Kyuhyun whispered.

The soul then slowly leaned his face closer towards the human. It was Kyuhyun’s first time to initiate the kiss, but he looked so determined. Donghae couldn’t help but to smile happily as he watched those red lips slowly closing the gap between them. And finally their lips met again for the second time. Donghae then parted his mouth a little to capture the latter’s lower lip, sucking it hardly. Kyuhyun moaned as he took a grip on his arm tightly. They were so lost in their kisses. The soul even didn’t notice that Donghae was shedding tears.

_Please stop the time._

_I love him so much._

 

“Do you want to go to my place?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked Donghae. They were just finished their candlelight dinner and currently chilling inside his car. “That’s the last place I want to go with you tonight.”

Donghae was surprised by that, but he hid it very well. He then cleared his throat, feeling nervous. “W-why do you want to take me there?”

“Fine, if you don’t want it.”

“No, Kyuhyun. I’m—I’m actually happy.” Donghae said as he held Kyuhyun’s hand.

“G-good.”

With Kyuhyun leading the way, they arrived safely to his house. Donghae was shocked that Kyuhyun’s house was seriously bigger than his, almost like a mansion for him.

“I thought you were joking before.” The human gave a playful comment as he followed the male inside the house. “My house is nothing compared to yours, seriously.”

“Ugh, Donghae. Just shut up! I’m starting to regret bringing you here!” Kyuhyun scolded as he flopped his body onto his bed.

He laughed at the latter’s childish act. “I’m just telling you my very honest thoughts of your house, Kyuhyun ah.” Donghae gave him a knowing look while raising his brows, hands on his hips.

“It turns me off.”

Donghae’s facial expression changed immediately after hearing that. “W-what!?” He squeaked.

“I’ll just go to sleep.”

The still surprised Donghae watched with a blank stare at Kyuhyun who positioned his body to lie on his side. He also started to close his eyes.

The human was still rooted on his spot. He tried to comprehend what the soul just said to him. Did Kyuhyun really mean… it?

_He wants to have sex, huh? But—_

Donghae felt his heart race as the image of him and Kyuhyun—

_No no no! We can’t. This is so wrong._

He then stared at the sleeping soul for a moment with a sad look on his face before whispering a good night.

Soon after that, Donghae silently walked out from Kyuhyun’s bedroom with a mixed up feeling inside his chest. He let out a deep sigh as he wandered around and spotted a lot of photo frames of Kyuhyun at the very spacious living room.

At that moment, Donghae found a piece of paper slipped under the small photo frame. He got curious, so he took it and read the content.

He smiled sadly.

 

_24 hours left_

Just then, Donghae was surprised by getting a sudden hug from his behind. He quickly shoved the paper into the pocket of his pants and then relaxed his body. Humming lowly, he felt the soul rested his cheek on his shoulder.

“Why are you awake?” Donghae asked softly as he took Kyuhyun’s hand, holding it tightly.

“I thought you would join me sleep.” He said with a sad tone. “Why did you leave me so casually like that before? I hate you.”

“You didn’t want me to leave?”

“Hmm.” Kyuhyun nodded his head.

“What if…” Donghae paused immediately when Kyuhyun tightened his hug. “Hyun ah?”

“I will kill you.”

It was suddenly getting harder for Donghae to breath. “Don’t you miss your home, Hyun? Here is better than my place.”

“No. It’s too lonely living here alone.” Kyuhyun then let out a soft whine. “Why are we talking this shitty topic right now? It’s very upsetting!”

“Alright, I get it. I’m sorry. Let’s just sleep.” Donghae was trying to shift their body but Kyuhyun stopped him right way.

“You should know...” Kyuhyun paused. “It’s to you I’ll always return.”

“Hyun—”

“I love you too, Hae.”

_18 hours left_

 

Donghae woke up the next morning feeling a bit drench out than usual. He then looked at his side and saw Kyuhyun was still sleeping so peacefully while hugging his arm. He wished that he could stay like this forever. But his subconscious mind quickly reminded him about Heechul’s words and also his own promise. He should settle up his mind.

Well, he actually did it already after hearing Kyuhyun’s confession that night.

“Goodbye, Hyun. May fate brings us together again.”

He whispered ‘I love you’ in hushed tones and showered the soul’s face with kisses for the last time.

 

_14 hours left_

Donghae tried not to cry as he stared at the tulips on his hand. His pace was calm but not his heart. He kept walking for awhile and stopped in front of that patient room again today. He took a good minute to stand there before going inside.

“Hi, Kyuhyun.” Donghae greeted as he walked closer. “I will change the roses with the tulips, okay? I just came to know this from your soul.” He added and chuckled a little thinking that it was such a weird conversation. Once he was done changing the flowers, he stood beside Kyuhyun’s ward and stared longingly at the unconscious male. “I miss you already, isn’t this crazy?” Donghae breathed in while holding back the tears.

“Donghae?” It was Hyukjae’s voice calling his name. He immediately jerked his head and smiled towards the male. “Are you okay? You look tired, pal.” He asked whilst patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Donghae answered as he shifted his eyes towards Kyuhyun again.

“Wait, aren’t those red tulips? Did you just change it again?” Donghae nodded his head and Hyukjae chuckled lightly. “It’s a safe way to express your true feeling, right?”

“What do you mean? They are just flowers.”

“They have meaning, Donghae. Red tulip means you are deeply in love with someone.” Hyukjae explained whilst giving him a knowing smile.

“I-I just knew it.”

“Hopefully he wakes up soon to see those beautiful flowers from yours.”

_He will._

 

_7 hours left._

After meeting the still unconscious Kyuhyun for the last time, he left the hospital and went home. Once Donghae was arrived, he rushed to get himself a paper and pen. He was writing a letter, the last thing he could do before completely gone from Kyuhyun’s life. It was probably a fortunate thing that he discovered that piece of paper last night, because he managed to get _her_ address.

_I’m doing this so you won’t be alone again, Kyuhyun._

_And then, I can continue my life without you with tranquility._

_Rest assured._

Once he was done writing the letter, Donghae got up and went to his car. He drove to search the nearest postal box in the neighborhood first before going to meet Heechul. He didn’t have much time left. He could only pray that the latter was sent successfully.

 

 

3 hours left… and Heechul was playing hard to get.

Donghae already spent an hour to call the God of Death, but he still didn’t show himself.

The human growled and kneeled on the ground.

He cried.

“Please… I want to save him.”

“So, not all humans become greedy and obsessed because of love.”

Donghae looked up at hearing the voice. Heechul really appeared in front of him, in his true form this time, he assumed. Everything that he was wearing was black colored, except his inner shirt. It was red, just like his eyes. He looked completely different.

Was it the true form of The God of Death?

“Ah…”

“You didn’t disappoint me at all, Lee Donghae.” At the mention of his name, Donghae finally got back to his sense. “Now, I will grant your wish.” Heechul chuckled whilst giving him a fierce look. “I’ll count to three and things will be back to how they used to be.” The God of Death smirked whilst bugging out his eyes towards Donghae. They fell into a staring contest for a short moment before the human lost his consciousness.

The last thing he remembered was the soft touches on his wet cheeks.

 

 

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she came out from her luxurious car. The day of her drama musical’s play finally came to an end. She could finally rest and enjoy his short holidays.

Suddenly, the image of her little brother, her only family, flashed before her eyes. A familiar guilty feeling creeps its way into her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to shrug it away, and she went inside her private house briskly.

5 years.

Kyuhyun must be changed a lot already. Not just his appearance, maybe also his heart. Maybe he didn’t care about her anymore. He loathed her.

That was better, she thought. Yet she still wanted to cry. But she shouldn’t, so she held it.

_Sorry that I chose my dream over you._

_Will you forgive noona?_

“Madame, there is a letter for you.”

The housekeeper approached her with a small envelope on his hand. She took it and quickly read the content. A few minutes later, a loud gasp escaped her lips. She even didn’t realize that she was crying. With no hesitate, she quickly asked the driver to prepare the car again.

_To: Cho Ahra_

_I don’t know if this letter is successfully sent to you._

_First of all, I want to assure you that this letter doesn’t mean to threat you or anything. I wasn’t lying either. I actually want to beg you, please come to Kyunghee Medical Center to see your little brother, Kyuhyun. He got into a car accident two weeks ago and falls into coma._

_I’m sorry that I just found out your address now. I also have my own reason to why I’m telling you this by sending you a letter instead of talking to you directly._

_Last but not least, please come back. He needs you and still loves you. He even watched your drama musical. His face brightened when you appeared on the stage._

_I don’t know the problem between you two, but Kyuhyun always hopes that you will come back to him._

_From someone who treasured Kyuhyun a lot._

_Please, tell him to live happily from now on. He deserves to be loved._

 

 

“Where is Cho Kyuhyun’s room!?” Ahra shouted desperately to the nurse once she was arrived at the hospital.

The nurse looked very shocked because her sudden burst. “W-wait a m-minute, Miss.” The nurse stuttered as she quickly checked the patient’s database. “S-sorry Miss, there is no Cho Kyuhyun on our data—”

“What do you mean by that!?” Ahra screamed again.

“What’s going on here?” A male who was wearing doctor’s attire suddenly came interrupting them.

“Doctor Lee, this young lady asked for Cho Kyuhyun’s room. But we don’t have that name on our database.” The nurse explained really fast. 

Ahra almost yelled again but she stopped abruptly after hearing the said doctor’s loud gasp when he saw her. “C-Cho Ahra sshi?”

“Yes. Where is my brother Cho Kyuhyun!? He got a car accident two weeks ago and falls into coma.” Ahra explained thoroughly between her sobs.

“Oh my God. Please, come with me, he is my patient!” Ahra nodded his head eagerly, feeling thankful, and quickly followed the doctor. “You came at the right time, Cho Ahra sshi. I was on my way to your brother’s room actually to see him.” The doctor paused for a moment to look at her and smiled. “Because… your brother just woke up a moment ago.”

“R-really?” 

“Yeah… His life is full of miracle. No joke.” 

“T-That’s… a relief.” Ahra smiled.

 _That letter… Could it be… also a miracle?_  

 

 

_Where am I?_

_What happened to me?_

_Is it a dream?_

_Or Was I dreaming before?_

_I slept too long, huh?_

_Someone… someone… please!_

 

 

“Kyu…”

He relaxed at hearing the familiar voice suddenly broke the silence inside the room. He then saw a blur image of someone’s face currently looking at him. And that moment he realized that he was actually crying. 

“Hold on for awhile, Cho Kyuhyun ssi. We are going to check your condition first now.” So he closed his eyes, letting these medical people to do anything with his tired body. “Breathe in... Breathe out…”

“Ugh… Please take the mask off of me.” Kyuhyun demanded powerlessly. “I’m fine already, just tired.”

“Seriously. What did you do in your past, Kyuhyun ssi? Your life is a miracle.” The doctor asked as he took off the full face mask of his face.

“Was I supposed to be dead then?”

“Kyuhyun! Be careful with your mouth!” He gasped when he heard that familiar voice again. Was that really her? Was that Ahra’s voice, for real? He thought he was still dreaming before. He couldn’t believe it until the woman’s figure finally came to his sight.

“Noona! Argh!” Kyuhyun grunted when his head throbbed in pain all of sudden. And that moment the image of a stranger came to his mind in a flash. “Who… are you?”

“We will give you a painkiller shot, Cho Kyuhyun ssi. We shall put you into sleep now. You need more rest.”

“A-ah…” Kyuhyun moaned in pain when the nurse injected the needle to him. And he lost his consciousness soon after that.

 

 

The moment when he opened his eyes again, there was this same doctor again who was currently holding a bouquet of red tulips. Kyuhyun grunted as he tried to sit on his bed. The doctor noticed and he quickly put the flowers on the empty chair beside him and helped him to up.

“Be careful, you just got a hip fracture surgery a week ago.” The doctor warned. 

“I said I’m fine already!” Kyuhyun complained again. “Where is my sister? She was really here, right?” 

“She went home to take your hospital need and will be back soon.”

“When I get discharged?” 

“A week.” Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks. “Someone who is anonymous sent you a bouquet of red tulips. And I heard from your sister, that you love this flower a lot.” 

“You are talking to much doctor—err.” 

“Doctor Lee Hyukjae! Just think me as your friend okay, Cho Kyuhyun ssi?” The doctor said with a friendly smile and gave him the flowers to him. “It must be from a girl, right?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Kyuhyun answered. He hesitantly smelled the flowers’ scent and smiled.  “A-argh!” His head throbbed again. And the image of that stranger flashed again before his eyes. It was really quick, Kyuhyun could only remember the eyes.

“Are you okay? I will give you—”

“I’m fine.” Kyuhyun hissed a little. “Huh?” He spotted a small piece of paper among the flowers. He took it and read the content lowly.

_‘Are you awake already?  Smile, Hyun.’_

His head throbbed again a little.

“Please tell me, if you feel hurt somewhere, Kyuhyun ssi.”

“I want to ask you something, Doctor Lee.” He saw the hand gesture that Doctor Lee made, telling him to ‘go ahead’. So Kyuhyun asked, “I got into car accident right? How long I fell into coma?”

“2 weeks. You went into critical states several times, but it was a miracle that we could save you, again and again.”

“Do I… have memory loss issue?”

“Thankfully, you don’t have that.”

“O-oh…”

_But I feel like I’m missing something very important in my life. Why I can’t remember it!?_

 

At night, Ahra came back with holding a big sized bag on her hand. She smiled awkwardly towards her little brother and then approached him.

She took a seat on the vacant chair beside Kyuhyun’s ward and sat there silently. Her eyes were looking at anything but Kyuhyun. 

The little brother then cleared his throat to get her attention. He gave Ahra a cold stare, but a moment later his face softened. Kyuhyun pouted his lips and the sister smiled at that. 

“I miss you, noona. I’m going to cry now.” 

“Just cry then. Noona will hug you, just like in the past.” 

The siblings then spent their time to talk, understanding each other more. Both of them regretted for being so selfish back then. Well, they were just too young, especially Kyuhyun. But it was settled already now. 

“I will go to Japan, you shall come with me, Kyu.” 

“Really? That sounds really good.” Kyuhyun smiled happily. It would be nice to live with Ahra again. “Oh, noona?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How could you find me here? Doctor Lee said that I had no ID card with me. It would be impossible for the hospital to contact you then.” 

“O-oh. I got an anonymous letter.” Ahra answered and Kyuhyun immediately gave her a judging look. “I know I should be more careful, but, the person wrote it very sincerely. I even got moved by his words. It must be from someone that really close to you, I thought.” She smiled to assure Kyuhyun. 

“W-who? Noona, you know that I don’t have friends or— Ah! A-ahh, my head! Argh…” A very painful throb in his head came again. Kyuhyun grunted loudly and quickly took his noona’s hand, holding it really tightly. “A-aah. W-who is that?” The stranger was back again, invading his mind and showing his sad expression to Kyuhyun. “Who?” 

“Kyuhyun!” Ahra shook his arm strongly and successfully brought Kyuhyun’s sense back. His brother shook his head, feeling dizzy a little. “Drink this.” 

“Thanks.” Kyuhyun took the tranquilizer and slowly drank the water and he felt better after that. “I shall get my head checked tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, you are right.” Ahra responded whilst patting Kyuhyun’s thigh. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Noona, do you bring the letter with you?” 

“Yeah. But if you want to read it, just do it tomorrow.”

 

 

A few days later, Kyuhyun got another bouquet of red tulips. It was from someone who was anonymous. He searched for the small piece of paper again and he frowned after reading the content. 

 _‘Smile, Hyun. ^^’_

Kyuhyun shook away the slight pain in his head quickly. It was bearable for him now. 

The doctor said that it might be the impact from the accident and it would be gone soon. 

But Kyuhyun couldn’t understand why the image of the stranger kept coming to him. 

He didn’t tell anyone about this though. 

He wasn’t going to. 

 

 

A week passed and finally Kyuhyun could be discharged from the hospital. He was fully recovered now. He even could move his body normally without feeling any pain. Now he also wondered if he really did something great in his past before. His life was full of blessings all of sudden. But he was really thankful nonetheless. 

“Oh, Kyuhyun ssi. You are ready to leave already?” Doctor Lee who just entered his room asked. Kyuhyun then noticed that the male was currently holding another bouquet of red tulip again. 

“I get another bouquet? Oh, seriously.” 

“The courier said, it’s the last one.” Doctor Lee then gave him the flower. 

“Oh, thanks.” 

Kyuhyun smelled its scent delightfully and smiled. He silently wished whoever the person who sent him the bouquet to be happy forever. And as usual, he quickly searched for the greeting card. But he found no one. His head didn’t ache this time, but it was his heart. 

“Kyuhyun ssi? Are you okay? Is your chest hurt?” Doctor Lee asked worried. Kyuhyun shook his head furiously. “What’s wrong then?” 

“No, I’m okay.” 

The Doctor sighed in relief, “I hope you are telling me the truth.” 

“Don’t worry, Doctor.” Kyuhyun smiled. “Noona is taking forever.” He whined. 

“Oh, right. I have something to ask you, I just remembered it now.” Kyuhyun watched as the male taking a seat beside him. “My best friend kept asking me your condition. I was wondering if you two know each other.” 

“Your friend’s name, please?” 

“Lee Donghae.” 

Kyuhyun suddenly hissed when his head throbbed again. But he tried to shrug it away. “No, I don’t know anyone with that name. Do you have any photo of him?”

“Now you mention it. But sorry, I forgot to bring my phone with me right now.” 

Kyuhyun somewhat felt disappointed. “Well, send my regard to him. Thank you for concerning me.” 

“Kyuhyun, the car is ready.” Ahra’s voice suddenly interrupted them. 

“I will help you walk.” Doctor Lee said sincerely and Kyuhyun thanked him as he stood up. 

When the siblings were ready to leave the hospital, they gave Doctor Lee their last bow before heading to their car. 

Kyuhyun’s lips curved up thinking that he would be home soon, together with his sister again. Just like before. To think of it again, a single letter from someone who is anonymous was the reason that could bring his only family back again to him. Kyuhyun couldn’t help to believe that his life was really full of miracle. 

And suddenly he remembered something.

“Noona, where is the letter that you’d mentioned before?” 

“It’s in the bag, Kyu.” 

Kyuhyun quickly took and rummaged inside the bag quickly. A minute later, he managed to find it slipped between his clothes. He quickly pulled the paper and read it thoroughly. 

He gasped loudly. 

 _This handwriting…_

Kyuhyun furiously shoved his hand into the pocket of his coat and took out all the bouquet’s greeting cards he had collected beforehand. He examined it very carefully. 

 _It’s clearly the same._

“A-ah…” Kyuhyun groaned again, feeling the familiar pain on his head. 

“Kyu? Are you okay? Do we need to go back to the hospital?” Ahra sounded really worried. Kyuhyun quickly shook his head. 

“I’m fine. I will take a nap for awhile.” 

_What’s going on actually?_

 

A few months later…

It was still the same cold and quiet morning for him. Days passed gracefully and he lived his life happily with a genuine smile plastered on his face. He kept those positive thoughts with him so he wouldn’t get stressed. 

He never thought that it would be difficult to forget him. 

The sound of a blaring ringtone of his phone startled Donghae. He sat up straight and rushed to get out from his bed to get his phone. Didn’t bother to check the caller’s ID, the male picked up the call. 

“Hello?” 

 _Hello, is this Lee Donghae’s number? We are from Seoul Metropolitan Library.”_

Donghae widened his eyes. “O-oh, yes. It’s Lee Donghae speaking.” 

 _“Alright, Mr. Lee, I’m very sorry to disturb you. But, we have a report that you’re two weeks late for returning our books. Please consider paying the fine first and then you can prolong the time again.”_  

“Shall I go there, or?” 

 _“It will be better if you do.”_

“Ah, I get it. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.” 

 _“You are very welcome, Mr. Lee. Have a nice day.”_

Wow, he totally forgot about the books. So, where the hell were those? 

Donghae searched his house thoroughly, but he couldn’t find them anywhere. Then he went to check his car. He sighed in relief to see the books placed on the back-seat. A smile suddenly crept into his face. The memories were coming back to him. They almost took him over but Donghae quickly ran back inside and got himself ready to go to library. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun was ready to go somewhere today. One month of resting made him feel completely refreshed.  The scary bruises on his face were almost gone as well. Except the slight pain on his head that always came to him all of sudden. It’s okay. He felt really fine. 

Once last glance to the mirror in front of him, Kyuhyun then smiled proudly looking at his appearance. He then walked downstairs and greeted Ahra a good morning. 

“Are you going somewhere?” His sister asked and Kyuhyun nodded his head. 

“I’m going to library today.” 

Ahra frowned. “I will call Mr. Park to drive you—” 

“Noona~ I can go alone.” Kyuhyun whined. “I will be careful!” He winked as he waved his hand to Ahra. 

“Kyu, wait!” He stopped on his heels right away. “Are you going to take that chance?”

“I don’t know, yet. You understand that I don’t like your world too much. But I will consider it again.” Kyuhyun smiled for the last time before going into his car. 

Once he arrived at the library, he quickly stormed in and straightly went to the literature sections. All of his favorite books were stored there. This library had a lot of good collections that suited his taste. Kyuhyun usually spent all of his day here when he felt really lonely. But today he just came to borrow some books and read them home since Ahra was back already.

After done getting all the books he wanted, Kyuhyun went to the front desk to get them listed. The staff greeted him with a smile before inputting the data into the computer. The other staff then approached him all of sudden and told him that he forgot to fill the visitor’s book before. He apologized as he took the pen and the book with him. Kyuhyun then carefully searched for the blank row before writing his name down, but suddenly stopped the moment he found a very familiar name was written there, even the handwriting as well.

“Excuse me, Miss!” Ignoring the painful throb on his head, Kyuhyun quickly grabbed the former staff’s arm before she could go anywhere. “Where is this Lee Donghae person? I saw his name written there!”

“H-He just left the library a m-minute ago.”

“What cloth is he wearing?” 

“He is wearing a blue jacket, sir.” 

Kyuhyun then bowed his head to thank the staff and quickly left to search the male in question. He also forgot about the books that he meant to borrow. 

Outside the building, Kyuhyun looked over his surroundings, but couldn’t see anyone there. 

He felt anxious all of sudden and his breath was becoming uneven. 

His headache was getting more painful. 

But he tried to keep his balance as he carefully stepped down the stairs. He was still being persistent about finding the guy. He wanted to ask him about the letter, the red tulips and also the text message. 

 _Just… who are you?_

_Are you… the stranger that always appears in my head?_

Suddenly, Kyuhyun stopped on his track and let out another loud scream when he felt the pain getting more unbearable for him.

“Shit, it hurts…” 

Kyuhyun felt his head spinning and his vision getting blurry. Whilst clutching his head, Kyuhyun tried to walk again, but failed miserably as he felt his legs wobble. 

At this point, Kyuhyun’s knees already gave in and if not because of the arms that hugged his weak body from behind he would actually fell to the ground. 

He tried to stand properly to thank the person who just saved him. He slowly turned his head and saw that the person was actually wearing a mask. But Kyuhyun managed to look at him in the eyes before the male looked away. 

 _Those sad eyes…_

Kyuhyun quickly retracted his gaze when the realization hit him. 

 _Blue jacket!_

“I-I’ll go—” 

“W-wait!” Kyuhyun was fast to stop him by gripping his arm with all the remaining power that he had. “Please, don’t leave… Lee Donghae ssi.” He said between his pants. Kyuhyun waited for the male to say something, but he heard nothing. “Lee Donghae ssi?”

“You are mistaking me—” 

“Wait!” Kyuhyun pulled his arm again to prevent him from leaving. “I will scream that you are a molester if you tried to leave again!” He said very determinedly. 

“Y-you!” The male turned around and glared at him. “What do you want?” 

“Oh god, does it feel like a déjà vu?” Kyuhyun gasped softly. He then looked at those sad eyes with a questioning look. 

“Maybe it’s just your imagination.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Kyuhyun retorted, getting really upset already. “I noticed your handwriting on that visitor’s book. It is clearly the same from the letter that you ever sent to my sister and those greeting cards from the flower bouquets you gave to me! Doctor Lee Hyukjae even told me regarding his friend, named Lee Donghae, who had sent those text messages to him, asking about my condition back then.” 

“Can you just stop this, sir?” 

“How can I!? How can I let you go easily after spending four months of questioning myself about your existence!? I just want to know who you are! I want to know why my head always throbs in pain whenever I see the things which are related to you, like my subconscious mind is trying hard to remember something, huh!? And then those sad eyes of _yours_ will appear before my eyes.” Kyuhyun looked into the male more intensely as he tightened the grip on his arm, holding him desperately. “Why I feel like I’m missing something really important in my life when I know that I don’t have any memory loss issue?” 

And there he was screaming, crying and wailing like a kid. 

His knees wobbled again and he fell to the ground. 

The male was rushed to lower down his body as well to hold him and wipe the tears on his face. Kyuhyun could feel the male’s stare on him, but he didn’t have any courage to look at those eyes now. 

Maybe he was going crazy already. 

“Hey.” Kyuhyun heard the male's soft voice calling him but he just continued crying. 

“You are thinking that I’m a crazy person, right?” He laughed dryly. “Maybe you are right. I don’t know anymore.” 

“It can't be just some weird kind of fate, right?” Kyuhyun then looked up and saw the male stood up whilst taking off the mask away. He was crying as well. “You don’t remember this face at all right?” He asked with a smile and then Kyuhyun answered him by shaking his head slowly. “It’s me, Lee Donghae.” 

“I remember your eyes which always look so sad. But when you smile, your eyes are smiling as well.” He said as he tried to get back on his feet with Donghae helping him. 

“Cho Kyuhyun. You won’t believe me if I tell you that we already met in a very… extraordinary way before. We spent a lot of times together and then fell in love.” 

“H-how?” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Hyun ah.” 

“Then why did you keep denying and pushing me away!?” Kyuhyun yelled angrily whilst hitting the latter’s chest. 

“Would I risk myself to lose you again for the second time? I’m sorry, but I rather to kill myself then.” Donghae said, biting his lips. “I seriously had no idea that it was you before. You looked in pain so I came to help you.” He paused and sighed. “When I saw your face again, my mind was panicking. I could barely breathe. I just want to run and thought that it never happened.” 

“What you can do? It’s our fate after all. The fate had brought me back to you. It is another miracle, in my life.” 

“Stop it!” 

“I’m going crazy, I know! They are all nonsense to you. But believe me; the moment when I saw your face, I feel it. I feel that I’ve found that someone who’s so important in my life.” 

“Am I dreaming now?” 

“Rest assured, Lee Donghae.” Kyuhyun said very fondly and then he circled his arms around Donghae’s neck, pulling him closer towards him. “And no, this is real.” 

The corner of Kyuhyun’s lips curved up. He wanted Donghae to understand that what he felt right was pure and real. 

“So, Cho Kyuhyun…” He heard Donghae call his name and watched how the male bit his lips. He looked so nervous and Kyuhyun held his hand to encourage him. “Will you return to me and never leave my side again?” Kyuhyun nodded his head. “Do you want to stay with me forever even though you don’t remember those memories we’ve shared together in the past?” Donghae asked again more sincerely. The look on his eyes was full with hopes. 

Kyuhyun then nodded his head again. “I will. I do. I want to live and create the new memories together with you. I promise you.” 

He heard him sigh loudly. Donghae then took a hold of his hand and kissed it. “I promise that I will treasure you for the rest of my life.” 

He felt his cheeks heated up when Donghae said those sweet words whilst staring right into his eyes. Feeling his heart racing a little bit too fast, Kyuhyun was really certain now that he had finally discovered that missing puzzle in his life was the person in front of him. 

Kyuhyun smiled again. And when Donghae lifted his hand to stroke his locks, he also felt his stomach flutter. The hand then travelled downwards and stopped right behind his neck. 

They stared for awhile and Kyuhyun saw the love of his life close his eyes. Donghae slowly brought his face closer and his slightly parted lips finally captured Kyuhyun’s ones. 

He sealed his promise and his love with his first kiss ever. 

Donghae also sealed them by kissing the unified whole of Kyuhyun for the first time. 

In this sense everything that came from love was a miracle. 

And they believed it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I don't know what to write at the end of this story. That's like a crap I'm sorry! Also sorry for a very late update.
> 
> To all anons and my friends who cheered and worried for me via askfm, twitter, whatsapp, kakaotalk! i'm not at my best condition these days, so thank you thank you so much for making me feels better! ^^
> 
> Now I will take a nap and edit everything later. ;~;

**Author's Note:**

> bad news:  
> sorry had to part it into two parts (yes, I freaking did it too with Tangled) lol. this oneshot is another freaking long story, wtf. sorry for all the absurd ideas that written here. I started this fic on May 2014, got inspired after watching anime, called Noragami. my freaking yato/yukine shipper heart. and this will be the last fic that I write before I'm going for hiatus. I'll get stressed over my very last assignment in uni. So, yeah. see you later, after months. maybe i will write some drabbles in AFF (if you want to check, just search it haixian there) ^^
> 
> good news:  
> i will try to finish the part two of this story this week. i promise :D
> 
> okay. I will stfu xD I hope you like it.
> 
> let's talk! @_haixian or ask.fm/haixian_


End file.
